Chronicles of the Fanfiction
by chika96
Summary: Sync dan Ion, dua saudara kembar normal tiba2 terdampar di sebuah dunia yang aneh dan harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari situ. Mereka bertemu dengan para tokoh game dan anime dari dimensi lain. Bisakah mereka keluar dengan selamat? ANIME CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

CHRONICLES OF THE FANFICTION

Chapter 1

Suatu hari nan cerah lahirlah sepasang anak kembar yang bernama Sync dan Ion,mereka berdua adalah anak yang sangat manis dan begitu imut tapi …..

Hari demi hari telah dilewati, dan Sync dan Ion telah beranjak dewasa. Ion menjadi wanita yang sangat manis serta lucu dan Sync menjadi pria yang manis dan cantik"heh?? manis?? cantik?? ehmnn,,,,apa ya maksud perkataan tersebut??"

Ya benar semua itu hanya candaan ..sebenarnya Sync telah menjadi anak cowo yang manis dan ganteng

"Sync……!!!waktunya makan cepat bangunkan adikmu!!!"

"baik bu…"

"ayo cepat sedikit nanti kalian telat…"'

"Ion ayo cepat bangun kalau tidak kita bisa telat!!!!!!!"

"(GUBRAK!!!!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara jeritan orang dari kamarnya Ion

"Ion ada apa???" teriak Sync di depan kamar Ion

"ga apa-apa hanya jatuh dari tempat tidur" jawab Ion pelan.

"owh…ayo cepat"

"iya"

"hhhoooooooooppp"

tiba-tiba Ion meloncat dan memeluk Sync "waaaahhhh!!!" Sync pun terkejut.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sync dengan sedikit nada 'irritate'.

"hehehe….aku sayang kaka…"

"ya aku juga sayang padamu…" Sync tersenyum kecil.

Setelah sarapan mereka pun segera bergegas pergi ke sekolah dan syukurlah mereka tidak terlambat.

***

Akhirnya sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Mereka akan pulang sekarang akan tetapi mereka bertemu orang aneh yang menggunakan sayap putih yang sangat indah tapi semua tempat manjadi gelap dan tiba-tiba wanita aneh itu dikelilingi oleh banyak bunga sakura dan dia terlihat sangat….sedih

*Ion POV's*

Entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba aku dan kakaku tertelan oleh kegelapan yang sangat terasa menyedih kan.

"HUUUUWWWWAAAAA!!!!!" teriak aku dan kakakku secara bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan tersenyum kearah kami berdua.

Aku menatap gadis itu dengan heran dan mataku terasa ingin tertutup… Padahal aku sudah berusaha menyangga mataku dengan jepit-jepit yang dipakai untuk menjemur pakaian!!! (emang tu jepit dapet darimana Ion-chan???????)

Dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat gadis aneh yang duduk di sebuah kursi, sambil memakai gaun pengantin(?)

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. "apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia berjalan ke-arahku dan menyentuh pipiku. "kau terluka…"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terpesona oleh kecantikan perempuan itu. "Eeeh…aku nggak apa-apa kok!" aku segera berdiri dengan pipiku bersemu merah, semerah tomat yang baru dipanen dari kebun.

"syukurlah" lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Aku pun mengamat keadaan di sekitarku dan perempuan itu. Kelihatannya kami berada di tengah hutan belantara. Aku pun segera mengingat kakakku dan dalam sekejap ekspresiku berubah menjadi cemas dan pucat bagaikan apel yang sudah membusuk. "Di…Dimana aku dan kau siapa dimana kk ku!?"

Gadis itu sweatdropped. "Aduh, tanyanya satu-satu dong! Aku 'kan jadi bingung!"

"E-eh, maaf! Em kita dimana ya?"

Gadis itu berdiri dan tersenyum lebar sambil merapikan gaunnya. "Aku tak tahu!!!" jawab gadis itu cheerfully.

Aku langsung double sweat dropped.

"O-Oh begitu ya!"

_Aduh, seperti-nya ini cewe agak bolot niech!!! Udah terdampar di hutan, terpisah sam kaka lagi! Memang bad luck!_

Sejenak kami terdiam dan wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan sambil kembali duduk di bangku itu.

"kau…..nama mu siapa?"

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Ion . Kalau kau"

"Namaku Inoue Orihime! Salam kenal!"

Mataku langsung terbelalak saat mendengar nama wanita itu "Orihime!? Si gadis manja yang diperalay Ulqiorra dan ditolong Ichigo dari Hueco Mundo di manga Bleach 'kan??"

"Ah, maaf? Bisa diulang sekali lagi?"

"En-Enggak kok!!! Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya! Aku harus mencari kakakku!" Aku pun langsung berbalik, tapi suara gadis itu menghentikan langkahku.

"Tunggu!"

"Hm?"

"Anu, bisakah aku ikut denganmu?"

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Kumohon! Aku tak punya tujuan lain!

"Eggh…okelah." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih!"

Meanwhile

**Sync POV'S**

"Ugh…apa yang terjadi??"

Dan pada saat itu aku melihat suatu fenomenal yang sangat mengejutkan,aku melihat seorang pria bertaring memiliki wajah yang tampan dan menawan akan tetapi.

"Ugh…!! A-a-apa-apaan kau??"

"YaHAAA…kikikiki….!!"

Pria itu tertawa dengan anehnya dan lebih anehnya lagi pria itu menggunakan baju cheerleaders, itu sangat aneh.

"Apa-apaan dengan baju mu itu apa kau seorang banci?!"dengan heran aku bertanya

"YAHAAAA"

Dan tiba-tiba pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari…??emn entah dari mana senjata itu, pria itu pun menembak ku.."A-A-APA!!!!!"

"YAHAAAA….WKWKWKWKWKWKWK"

DOR DOR DOR BANG BANG BANG

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan apa kau ingin aku mati dasar orang sinting!!"

"kekeke…..hey bodoh apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sedang latihan"

"owh kau lagi latihan buat jadi cheerleaders ya?"

"dasar bodoh..ya bukanlah"

"lalu kau lagi latihan apa dasar bodoh!!"

Setelah aku bertanya dengan sedikit rasa marah, kami terdiam dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi menakutkan dan kami jadi tegang dan pada akhirnya dengan muka yang menyeramkan pria aneh itupun menjawab.

"kikikikikiki….sebenarnya ini sangat rahasia karena ini adalah jurus rahasiaku"

Aku pun ternganga dan penasaran apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya dengan jurus rahasia dan dia pun melanjudkan perkataannya.

"kikikikikikiki…..aku sedang latihan….eit,rahasia nantikan kelanjutannya di CHRONICLES OF THE

FANFICTION….KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE"

**TO BE CONTIUNED**

saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita pertama saya jadi mohon di review ya By : Chika


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, saya chika96 saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita gaje bin abal ini!**

**Yup, yup, selamat menikmati!**

**A/N: Special thanks to fuuko96 for beta-ing this chapter!  
**

* * *

CHRONICLES OF THE FANFICTION

Chapter 2

*normal POV'S*

Yup,mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kekeke….sebenarnya aku sedang .." pria itu berkata dengan sangat serius.

"Iya?" Sync menunggu dengan tidak sabar

"Latihan renang…wkwkwkwkwk" dengan bahagia pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya

"Renang?? bagaimana mungkin latihan renang didalam ruangan seperti ini!!" dengan tegas nan heran Sync berkata.

"Kekeke…itu juga kau tau! Kalau ga mungkin karena itu disebut jurus rahasia" dengan yakin pria itu menjawab.

Sangking herannya, Sync sudah hampir gila dan pada akhirnya dia menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tentang penampilan pria aneh itu.

"E-ehm...Namamu siapa?" Sync pun bertanya dengan rasa mau gila.

"Kekeke…namaku Hiruma" kata Hiruma sambil memberikan tangannya pada Sync.

Sync meraih tangan sang pria menakutkan itu dan menjabat tangannya, "O-Oh, namaku Sync. Salam kenal" Sync mulai merasakan butiran-butiran keringat jatuh ke atas seragam sekolahnya.

_Apa pria ini waras?_

"Kekekeke..mang ada yang nanya??" karena sudah sangat marah Sync pun tersadar bahwa adiknya tidak ada dan dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya dan agar bisa lolos dari Hiruma akan tetapi.

"Cukup…aku akan pergi mencari adikku.."

"Kekekekekeke…aku tau dimana adikmu" Hiruma mengeluarkan Smirk of the devil-nya.

MAta Sync pun terbelalak setelah mendengar perkataan pria itu. "Apa? kau tau, cepat beritahu aku"

"Kekeke..kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut bertualang denganmu"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" dengan sangat syok Sync berteriak

**Sync POV'S**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan aku harus menemukan ion tapi hanya orang ini yang tau dimana ion,tapi dia ingin ikut bersama ku dan kalau aku sama-sama dengan dia aku bakalan mati berdiri dan malah ga bisa bertemu dengan ion yaampun apa yang harus aku laukan?

"Ok, sudah ku putuskan kau boleh ikut dengan ku, tapi kau benar-benar tau dimana adiku kan?"

"Kekekekekekeke"

"Hah?"

Entah apa maksud dari tawanya itu tapi mau tak mau aku harus.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"

"Kekekeke"

**Ion POV'S**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang begitu lama yangsebenarnya tidak lama tapi terasa lama entah kenapa menjadi sebuah pertarungan batin denganku.

"Ion-chan tunggu aku" kata Inoe dengan nada manja.

"Ya..ayo cepat"dengan nada stress aku menjawab.

Kami terus berjalan dan pada akhirnya kami bertemu dengan wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang telah membawaku dan kakaku ditempat aneh ini dan dia kembali mengepakan sayapnya akan tetapi ada hal aneh yang terjadi , tiba-tiba dari sayapnya yang indah tersebut bercucuran darah dan sayapnya seperti sudah mulai mengilang dan bulu sayapnya berterbangan.

**Sync POV'S**

Dan setelah itu dua bulu sayapnya jatuh diatas tanganku dan hiruma.

**Ion POV'S**

Dan saat sayap itu jatuh ke taganku dan inoue tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang keluar dari bulu itu.

_Dan bulu itu pun menghilang dari tanganku , Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh yang masuk kedalam tubuhku,entah apa itu dan saat aku melihat disekelilingku tiba-tiba aku melihat Ion dengan seorang wanita Sync_

_Aku sangat kaget saat melihat kaka dengan seorang pria aneh yang memiliki taring dan telinga panjang dan…."ha-ha-ha-ha-HANTUUUU!!!!!!". pikir Ion_

**Sync POV'S**

Tiba-tiba Ion berteriak hantu aku tau yang dimaksu olehnya adalah biarlah aku sangat senang karena aku bisa melihat Ion kembali, dan akhirnya wanita bersayap itu menghilang dari hadapan kami tapi aku heran cahaya apa yang keluar dari bulu sayapnya yang ku pegang tadi dan kemana sayap itu menghilang?

"KAKA!!"kata Ion sambil memelukku dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Ion apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku dengan suara lembut.

"Hiks... hiks … ia ka aku tidak apa-apa tapi seharusnya aku yang Tanya apa kaka tidak apa-apa?apa kaka tidak dimakan oleh hantu itu?"dengan nada takut nan sedih Ion bertanya.

"heh?? Owh Hiruma, ga apa-apa dia yang membantu kaka meskipun dia hamper membuat kaka mati berdiri.. hahahahahahaha"jawabku dengan suara konyol.

"Emn… baiklah kalau begitu"jawab Ion heran.

**Normal POV'S**

Akhirnya mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka bersama sama dan tiba-tiba Hiruma dan Sync agak memisahkan diri dari Ion dan yang mereka bicarakan?

"Hiruma apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan wanita yang bernama Inoue itu?" bisik Sync.

"Hmnn…. benar juga ya kenapa dia menggunakan baju pengantin mang dia mau nikah?" jawab Hiruma heran.

"Nah..itu jg yg aku pikirkan,apa ga sebaiknya kita tanya sama narrator cerita ini?" Tanya Sync.

Hei, kagak boleh, dong!

"Cih… narrator pelit"jawab Sync kesal.

"Hmmm… sudalah kalau bagitu ayo kita lihat perkembangan dan gerak-geriknya yang berikutnya" kata Hiruma serius.

Setelah itu mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka dengan rasa saling mencurigai satu sama lain akan tetapi saat ditengh perjalanan tiba-tiba muncul cowo aneh berambut oranye dan tiba-tiba menyeret tangan Orihime dan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,bukankah kita akan segera menikah!!!!" teriak pria itu.

"WHAAAAATT!!!!" jawab semuanya(Sync,dan Ion)

"……what?" kata hiruma dengan wajah heran dan nada yang bisa dibilang cukup datar.

"apa maksud semua ini Orihime?" Tanya Ion seraya mengangkat salah satu alis hijaunya.

Dan Orihime menjawab dengan wajuh polosnya "Sebenarnya…."

BERSAMBUNG

**

* * *

jangan lupa di-review ya! Supaya saya bisa mengembangkan chappy berikutnya**!


	3. Chapter 3

wkwkwkwk...ini adalah cerita pertamaku jd mungkin banyak yang salah dlm tanda baca or yg lainnya...

tp ku harap kalian menyukai cerita ini dan tolog di review...

Dan pairingnya BUKAN IchiHime...

* * *

Chronicles of the fanfiction

Chapter 3

"Sebenarnya…..aku tersesat saat mencari jalan untuk ke tempat pernikahan ku..." jawab Orihime malu-malu

"...Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?"

_kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini ,dia akan segera menikah berarti dia sudah nenek dong? jadi selama ini aku berkelana dengan tante-tante genit pikir_ Sync dalam hati.

_Hmm…ini adalah sebuah kejadian besar harus ku selidiki dia dank Ku jadikan budakku,yahhhhaaa!_ pikir Hiruma licik

"….."

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening

"Wwaa…selamat ya tante Orihime akhirnya kau menemukan calon suamimu!" kata Ion ceria

"Ta…tante?" Tanya Orihime heran +sedih+tersinggung

"Wahh…ia benar selamat ya n bisakah kami ikut ke acara pernikahan kalian?" Tanya HIruma ceria

"Mencurigakan" kata Sync pelan

Setelah Sync mengatakan "mencurigakan" tiba-tiba telinga Hiruma bergerak dan dia membalikan kepalanya ke belakang yaitu kearah Sync dan matanya bersinar seakan ingin mengatakan"akan kutembak kau"

TRTRTRTRTRTTTIDAKKKK(maksudnya tidak)….! Teriak Sync dalam hati

"Ummn…tentu saja bisa tidak masalah kalau begitu ayo ikut aku" jawab pria berambut oranye itu

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mareka sampai di tempat yang dituju tapi Ion dan Sync merasa aneh dengan tempat pernikahan sangat besar seperti istana sedangkan di tempat mereka hanya berupah tenda besar.

" Baiklah, acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kalian istirahat saja - hotel ini sudah aku pesan, beberapa kamar untuk para keluarga dan untuk para tamu " kata pria berambut oranye itu.

" Maaf…nama anda siapa ya?" Tanya Ion

"Oh, ya namaku Ichigo salam kenal"

"Owh paman Ichigo, ya. Namaku Iion, dan ini kakaku Sync dan temannya Hiruru"

"Hiruma," potong Hiruma dengan menggerakan telinganya yang bagaikan telinga anjing.

"Ini telinga IBLIISSSS!BUKANNYA ANJING!AKAN KU TEMBAK KAU NARATOR!"TERIAK Hiruma kearah narator

Wah..wah…maaf Hiruma, aku salah.

"Tch…",

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami harus pergi melihat para tamu yang baru datang,ayo Orihime"kata Ichigo.

"Um.. umn.. baiklah" jawab Orihime dengan wajah polosnya alias wajahnya yg membuatku kesal.

Pada akhirnya Ion,Sync dan Hiruma pargi istirahat dan pada saat mereka sedang istirahat mereka melihat 6 orang yang sedang loncat2 diatas langit,memegang pedang dan memakai baju berwarna hitam Sync dan yang lainnya pun terkejut dan langsung melihat ke jendela dan orang-orang itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana.

"Siapa mereka?"Tanya Sync dengan wajah yang serius dan menggemaskan.

"Benar-benar mencurigakan, ka sebaiknya kita selalu waspada"jawab Ion

"Kekekeke..!..."tiba-tiba saja Hiruma tertawa dengan kerasnya sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

dengan rasa takut yang sangat besar Ion bertanya, "K-Kau kenapa?"

"Kikikikiki…"tiba-tiba saja Hiruma tertawa dengan suara yang kecil dan menakutkan dan sambil membalik badannya menghadap ke belakang

Sangking takutnya, Sync dan Ion cepat-cepat lari keluar dari kamar hotel dan menyelamatkan diri secepat mungkin. Sementara itu didalam kamar hotel, Hiruma mengambil senjatanya dan menembaki dinding kamar dengan tawa yang luar biasa. Apa yang terjadi? Pada saat itu juga tiba-tiba ichigo memanggil ion dkk untuk mengikuti acara pernikahan mereka.

"Apa benar mereka akan menikah dengan umur yang semudah itu?"Tanya ion heran

"Entahlah mungkin itu yg tlh mrk putuskan"

Setelah selesai siap-siap akhirnya acara pernikahan Itu akan segera dimulai, pendeta sudah bersiap-siap dan inoue pun telah msk kedalam gereja dan acaranya segera dimulai dan pak pendeta pun bertanya kepada ichigo

"Ichigo Kurosaki apa kau bersedia untuk menkahi Orihime?"

"Ya…saya..ber…. WWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita kcl dgn tatapan yang sangat keren menendang Ichigo dengan sangat keras dan pertanyaannya wanita ini tdk muncul dari pintu. Lalu dari manakah dia muncul?

Ya! Benar sekali dya memecahkan jendela dengan tendangannya pula…..

Siapakah wanita tersebut?

CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of the fanfiction

"…"

"…"

"…Ru….."

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo! apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau tidak sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang super serius.

"Tentu saja aku sadar, kalau aku lagi tidak sadar mana mungkin aku bisa berdiri! Dasar bodoh"jawab Ichigo dengan wajah yang super konyol.

"Ugh…..*sigh* bukan begitu maksudku, Sekarang kau sedang dipengaruhi oleh seseorang. Karena itu kau sampai mau menikahi Orihime" Kata Rukia dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kekkekekeekekekekeke…!" Tiba-tiba Hiruma tertawa dengan kerasnya sampai semua tamu yang ada lari ketakutan seperti kambing yang dikejar oleh seekor anjing.

Setelah semua tamu telah lari keluar, Sync dan yang lainnya pun manjadi kaku dan hanya bisa menjadi patung yang ketakutan akan tawa Hiruma. Dan Ion pun bertanya "Ke…ke…napa,kau tertawa seperti itu apa ada yang lucu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia melihat kearah Hiruru…"HI…RU….MA…" Kata Hiruma dengan tatapan menakutkan

Wah…wah…maaf sekali Hiruma aku lupa lagi, lain kali tidak akan aku ulangi….."….." Hiruma diam dan tidak menjawab.

Ok..ok..kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita dimulai dari Rukia. "Baik!" jawab Rukia tegas

"Sebenarnya aku ta siapa yang telah membuat Ichigo menjadi aneh seperti ini." Kata Rukia serius.

"SSIAPA?" Tanya semuanya secara bersama-sama.

"Siapa? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…..?" Jawab Rukia dengan gerakan yang diperlambat

"…"

"….."

"…."

"Tentu saja narator, tidak mungkin orang lain" Jawab Rukia dengan wajah yang sangat-sanngat datar

WAH! KENAPA AKU? AKU TIDAK TAU APA-APA!

"Kalau begitu siapa?" Tanya semuanya secara bersamaan.

Hiruma tolong jelaskan

"Kekekekeke… karena kau telah menyebut namaku dengan benar, akan ku jelaskan ceritanya"jawab Hiruma.

Wah… terima kasih Hiruma kau sangat murah hati.

"Sembarangan kau pikir ada hati yang murah, dimana-mana hati itu mahal. Hati ayam aja mahal?"kata Hiruma tegas.

Ups,sorry… tapi apa benar hati ayam itu mahal?

"Hheelloo… kapan penjelasannya akan dimulai?" Tanya Sync dengan nada yang sangat bosan.

"Kekeke… baiklah akan ku beritahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini, dan orang itu adalah…" Jawab Hiruma serius

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chronicles of the fanfiction

Chapter 5

"Orang itu adalah….."

Pada saat itu, semua orang tercengang dan menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hiruma dan pada saat itu juga Hiruma menjawab dengan serius, bahwa orang itu adalah…

"…."

"…Tentu saja aku tidak tau siapa orangnya…." Kata Hiruma dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat serius.

"GUBRAK!" SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DISITU PUN TERJATUH KAREENA S… SANGKING TERKEJUTNYA , BEGITU PUN JUGA AKU SEBAGAI SEORANG NARATOR.

""APA-APAAN KAMU HIRUMA! APA KAU INGIN KAMI SEMUA MATI BERDIRI KARENA KAGET?" Teriak semuanya, secara bersamaan.

"Hmn….. jangan tanya padaku…. Kan yang menyuruhku menjelaskan adalah narator " K… k… kata Hiruma de… dengan wa.. wajah yang serius…..

Hehehhehe…. Se.. se.. pertinya aku harus pe.. pe… rmisi seben… LARI!

"Narator…. JANGAN LARI KAU!" KA… KATA SEMUANYA SECARA BEEERSAAAMAANNNNNN!...

*Sync POV'S*

Dan pada saat kami sedang kejar-kejaran, tiba-tiba saja wanita aneh yang muncul saat aku bertemu dengan Ion muncul kembali . akan tetapi…. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari wanita ini, tiba-tiba saja dia mendekati ichigo, dan pada saat itu juga ichigo pingsan.

"ICHIGO!" Teriak kami semua secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi ?

"ma…maaf.." Tiba-tiba saja kami mendengar suara wanita itu yang memohon maaf tapi pada saat kami mendengar suaranya, pada saat itu juga wanita itu menghilang. Kenapa dia meminta maaf kepada kami? Jangan-jangan? Narator cepat buat wanita itu masih ada disini… ayo cepat rubah ceritanya.

*Normal POV'S*

Wah… wah…. Wah… maafkan aku Sync tapi kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa

"Ugh….. sayang sekali padahal aku telah menemukan siapa dalang dari samua ini" Kata Sync serius.

"Wah… kaka sudah tau siapa dalang dari semua ini?" Tanya Ion dengan rasa penasaran.

"Emn…. Sebenarnya ini hanya perkiraanku saja tapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah sayap dari wanita misterius itu." Ucap Sync dengan wajah seorang pemikir.

"Sayap?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang sangat kaget.

"Emn… ya sayap, akan ku ceritakan" Sync pun menceritakan pada Rukia tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Hmnn,,,, jadi seperti itu. " Kata Rukia serius

Mereka semua pun saling berdiskusi. Akan tetapi saat mereka sedang berdiskusi tiba-tiba Hiruma tersenyum sangat lebar(kalian pasti bisa membayangkannya), entah apa yang dipikirkannya akan tetapi sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hiruru-kun apa yang sedang engkau pikirkan?"Tanya Ion heran.

"Kekeke…..hmn…."jawab Hiruma dengan nada yang aneh.

"Emn… kau kenapa Hiruru-kun?"Tanya Ion makin heran.

Tiba-tiba saat semuanya tengah merasa heran dengan Hiruma, muncul 6 orang aneh yang waktu itu dilihat ole Sync dan kawan-kawan sedang meloncat-loncat.

"WWWAAAHHH!" Karena kaget mereka semua pun berteriak, terkecuali Hiruma.

"Hmn… Kuchiki bagaimana perkembangannya apa kau sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ichigo?" Tanya seorang cowo kecil,mini,imutz,keren,gating,cool,cuek… Kyaaaaaaaaa!

"Wah, wah, wah,wah,wah penyakit arator kembali lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa?" Kata dan Tanya Ion dengan wajah yang sangat heran.

"Kami adalah utusan dari soul society untuk menyelidiki hal-hal aneh yang terjadi didunia manusia belakangan ini." Kata cowok jelek,botak,ga berseni tapi keren.

"Apa kau bilang NARATORR! Yah… aku maafkan kau karena kau bilang aku ini keren" Hahahha…. Terima kasih

"Emangnya hal aneh apa yang terjadi di dunia ini?" Tanya Hiruma serius.  
"Hmn…. Belakangan hari ini banyak orang-orang yang berubah sifatnya entah Karena apa, dan banyak orang dari dunia lain yang dating entah bagaimana caranya dan dari dunia manakah mereka.." Kata seorang pria cool, dewasa, cantik, menawan…..KKKYYYAAA!

"Owh…. Nii-sama" Kata Rukia dengan wajah yang berbunga-bunga.

"Narator tolong jaga sikapmu" Maaf, kata Sync dengan wajah yang datar.

"Kalau boleh tau nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Ion dengan wajah yang polos

"Hohohohoho…. Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Matsumoto dan ini adalah Hitsugaya taicho, lalu yang botak ini adalah Ikaku, dan yang satunya lagi bernama Inagiku, dan yang ini adalah Renji, Kuchiki taicho." Kata Matsumoto

"Emn…. Nama kalian susah untuk di hafal ya?" Kata Ion polos

"Begitukah?" Tanya inagiku.

"kekeke… Matsumoto, Inagiku, Toushiro, Byakuya, Renji, dan Ikaku….. kekekeke terlalu mudah di hafal…" Kata Hiruma dengan kecepatan menghafal yang sangat hebat.

"O….. owh….. hehehe…. Ya memang gampang untuk dihafal" Kata Sync tersenyum kaku.

Oke teman-teman saatnya kembali ketopik cerita.

"Jadi Kuchiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mohon laporannya?" Kata Hitsu—chan

"Hitsugaya taicho!." Kata Hitsu-chan dengan wajah marah

"Tch…." Kata Hitu-chan

"Baiklah saya akan melapor, menurut informadi yang saya dapat kejadian aneh ini berasal dari wanita aneh yang berasal dari dunia lain." Kata Kuchiki serius

"Emn, narator panggil aku Rukia saja." Kata Rukia

"Wanita aneh?" Tanya Byaku-chan

"Yah, wanita aneh. Sync-kun tolong jelaskan semua yang terjadi…." Kata Rukia tegas

"HAH! Kenapa selalu harus aku yang menjelaskan, kenapa nggak Hiruma saja?" Kata Sync ceroboh

Dan tepat saat Sync mengatakan "kenapa nggak Hiruma saja", pada saat itu juga Hiruma melihat kearah Sync dengan mata yang bercahaya dan giginya yang bertaring keluar bersa dengan senyum yang menakutkan.

"Ugh… ba… baiklah akan ku jelaskan*sigh*" Kata Sync dengan wajah pucatnya

Setelah itu Sync terus menjelasakan kejadian yang terjadi dan sugesti yang dibuatnya tentang kejadian ini.

"Hmn…. Jadi begitu rupanya, baiklah kalau begitu Rukia ayo kita melapor ke soul society" kata Byaku-chan.

"Baiiklah Nii-sama" Jawab Rukia

Dan pada akhirnya Rukia dan ke-6 orang yang lainnya kembali ke soul society. Dan pernikahan Ichigo dan tante Inoue pun dibatalkan. Sync, Ion, dan Hiruma ingin menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana cara mereka kembali kedunia mereka masing-masing akan tetapi sebelum itu mereka masih ingin istirahat sebentar di tempatnya Ichigo, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan tunggu sampai episode selanjutnya di luncurkan.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
